


where dragons rule

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Mates, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jared’s been waiting for the Draconis Fest forever to see if he’d be mated to Jensen, the great dragon that protected the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where dragons rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wine_Into_Water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/gifts).



> For spn_j2_xmas written for wine_into_water.
> 
> Thanks matalinolukaret for the beta!

To be mated to a dragon was the highest honor, especially in the village of Winchester. Dragons rarely took mates from the village, which made the dream all the more fanciful and wanted. Jared Padalecki lived in Winchester and had admired the dragons soaring over their village since he was a boy.

He loved the graceful way they flew, the sheen of scales glittering in the sun, the stories of bravery and rescue, and Jared adored the tales of mateship that buzzed around the town every time it was Draconis Fest.

Draconis Fest was held every three years where eligible men and women offered themselves to the dragons as a mate. It wasn’t a requirement, but garnered much respect if they were chosen. This was the first year Jared would be eligible at the age of twenty. He had one dragon in mind that he admired from afar but the chances of that happening were next to nil.

Jensen was famous in the town of Winchester, his family having lived off the edge of the land for centuries. Nobody had seen him as a human, but the whole town had seen him fly over the land, protecting his territory, and rescuing stupid villagers that tried to climb the treacherous Mount Sheppard. So Jared had a bit of a crush. Who could blame him though? Pretty much the whole town let out sighs when they caught sight of Jensen flying overhead; it was a normal occurrence.

Jensen’s scales were a deep emerald that shined in the sun along with glinting gold. His wings spanned the furthest that Jared had ever seen, strong and powerful. His roar had shivers running up and down Jared’s spine and Jensen’s competency as he flew was always a sight to behold.

The day of Draconis Fest dawned bright and beautiful and Jared got ready, to the amusement of his family.

“Big day, huh Jared?” Megan, his sister said as she watched her big brother run around the house like a madman trying to get ready. He had showered already (thank goodness they had gotten the hot water pipe fixed), and had spent ages on his hair. It was a thing of pride for him and a source of mockery for his brother.

“You sure you don’t need any more hair products for that mop?” Jeff taunted.

“Shut up,” murmured Jared as he tried to make his hair look presentable yet again.

His mom just looked on and laughed, but Jared could tell it was done with fondness and so he didn’t mind his mom’s soft-spoken gibes every now and again. Jared had saved up for his outfit for months, and he looked pretty decent if he did say so himself.

“Oh Jared, you look so handsome,” his mom gushed causing Jared to blush and preen at the same time.

“Thanks Mama, I’m going to go okay?”

“Good luck, baby. I just know that you’ll be picked.”

Jared shook his head, lucky for the support of his mom at least.

“Good luck, Jared!” rang out from his siblings and Jared waved a hand at them. He’d need all the luck he could get. He knew he wasn’t the only one vibrating with tension and want at being picked, but he hoped that it would be him whose name would be called out.

He walked to the town square and his eyes widened at the crush of people. He hadn’t even known this many people would be eligible in his tiny town, but he realized that there were people from neighboring settlements that had joined in for the Draconis Fest. The first event was the picking, but Jared could see bright stalls set up filled with colorful jewelry, sculptures, and art.

Jared breathed in deep and walked toward the banner proclaiming **Are You the Lucky One?** and waited with the other people wanting to be picked.

A hush fell over the crowd as a large shadow passed overhead. It was time!

The stories went that nobody but the mate and the dragon’s family members would see the human form of the dragon, and while Jared wasn’t shallow, he just knew that Jensen would be absolutely beautiful based on his dragon form and Jared wished he could see him. But all he had was hope and hope he did as he tried to calm his racing heart as a figure walked into the crowd.

“I’m Matt, Jensen’s liaison for finding his mate. He’s given me specific criteria and I’ll be looking for the top five that match. You will stand in front of Jensen in his dragon form and from there he shall pick one. I wish you all well.”

The man started walking along the line of people hoping to be mated. As he neared Jared, three people already picked, Jared could make out piercing blue eyes, dark hair styled effortlessly, and a handsome face. He seems kind and like a good friend. Jared’s seen him around town, always there when Jensen’s around – his spokesperson in times of need.

Matt stopped in front of Jared and looked him up and down. Jared held his breath, not wanting to get his hopes up. Matt winked at him and pointed to the other three people that were waiting.

Jared felt a grin grow on his face and nodded his thanks before rushing to where Matt had pointed, scarcely able to believe it.

One hurdle down.

The last person was picked and Jared stood with the other four people – two men and two women – as Matt led them to where Jensen was waiting.

Everyone in the little group gasped as they finally caught sight of Jensen up close and personal and it was better than Jared had even imagined. He really was a thing of beauty with his statuesque form and brilliant color.

“Each of you are to go up to Jensen and tell him a bit about yourself along with why you think you’re the best mate for Jensen. Jensen already has an idea of who he wants as we all know mates are picked from the gods, but the mate needs to prove themselves worthy of Jensen. All five of you have a similar chance, but one of you has a bit more than the others. Demonstrate that you are the best match for Jensen. May the fortune of the gods be with you,” Matt stated calmly and Jared felt his stomach flutter.

Each person was called forward, Jared called last, while everyone waited to the side.

“Umm, hi Jensen,” Jared started and then he began his ramble of his job and schooling and family and hobbies. Jared swore he could see a quirk where there should be Jensen’s lips as he blurted out everything about himself, barely stopping for breath. “I think I’m a good fit for you because I have admired you for years. It’s more than just your bravery and your awe-inspiring beauty, but your love for the town. The way you take care of us. The way you provide shade on even the hottest days. The way you rescue idiots that climb up the mountain even with warnings. I think I’ve loved you since I knew you existed and I’ve always felt like I was meant to be by your side – I haven’t been able to think of anyone but you in years.”

He finally stopped his long-winded speech and walked back to the others. Matt went up to Jensen who was murmuring something. The sight was almost comical to see, a tiny human next to this ginormous creature.

“Jensen has chosen…” Matt started and Jared could feel himself and the four others holding their breath, each waiting for their own name to be called. “Jared!” Matt cried out and there were four breaths whooshed out in sadness and one still held, unable to believe it.

“Me?” he asked Jensen who gave him a minute nod. Jared didn’t even realize that the others had walked away and barely recognized the sound of crying from some as he rushed back in front of Jensen, who was looking down at him, golden green eyes staring adoringly.

Less than a minute later a handsome man stood in place of where Jensen the dragon once stood. He was a little shorter than Jared, but strong and solid. His eye color was the same green with golden tint and he had a dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose that Jared wanted to map with his tongue. Jensen was smiling and causing crinkles to form at the corners of his eyes and Jared still couldn’t believe he was picked.

Jensen leaned forward to place a short chaste kiss on Jared’s lips and Jared felt the softness of his lips, the small puff of hot air before he leaned back.

“I’ve seen you around town for years, Jared, and I’ve been waiting for you to become eligible,” Jensen said, and damn, even his voice was amazing – low and husky and perfect.

“Seriously?” Jared’s voice doesn’t squeak. Really.

Jensen nodded, smiling again, and Jared leaned in this time for a quick kiss before pulling back.

“What now?” Jared asked, not thinking this far ahead.

Jensen laughed and grabbed Jared’s hand, tangling their fingers.

“We go meet my family, visit your new home, get to know each other more, and invite your family up here. You ready for your new life?”

Jared thought of all the hopes he had pinned on getting chose and nodded, squeezing Jensen’s hands once.

“I was born ready.”


End file.
